


Отношения

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спойлеры к 3 х 09.</p><p>___<br/>Автор: lissa23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отношения

Элаис выключил телевизор и некоторое время сидел молча, положив подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки. Он хорошо знал, что Картер идет по скользкой дорожке, ибо сам помогал ей стравливать русских с грязными копами. И, нужно сказать, не без удовольствия помогал. Дело тут было не только в принципе «враг моего врага — мой друг», но и в том, что с некоторых пор ему даже нравилось помогать Картер. Как и Джон, детектив спасла ему жизнь, но, в отличие от «человека в костюме», сделала это не по ошибке. Тут не могло быть сомнений: в процессе спасения Картер смотрела на Карла Элаиса, как на мокрицу. У нее всегда были принципы — та четкая грань между черным и белым, которую не надо переступать и которую сам Элаис стер из сознания очень давно, наверное, еще до того, как громилы родного отца отвезли его в лес, чтобы убить. Жизнь Джоселин Картер вовсе не была праздником — Карл навел справки еще до того, как заказал ее парням из HR. Он хотел знать о ней больше, но не планировал знакомиться по-настоящему: для Элаиса Картер в то время была лишь препятствием, и не больше.  
Но, как говорится, человек предполагает, а Провидение — располагает. Волею обстоятельств им пришлось познакомиться ближе, чем кто-то из них, если б ему задали вопрос, полагал бы желательным. И постепенно Элаис стал замечать, что ему даже нравится сидеть за столом с Картер, пусть и обсуждая детали объявленной ею вендетты HR, да и сама Джоселин, похоже, порой забывала, что разговаривает с преступником. Будь они врагами изначально, их вынужденное общение могло бы укрепить взаимную неприязнь. Но Картер с Элаисом друг для друга являлись частью работы... Именно поэтому Карла всерьез удивила пустота, которая вдруг появилась под ребрами от известия о ее смерти. Похоже, он незаметно привык к обществу Джоселин. У него бы не повернулся язык назвать отношения с офицером полиции словом «дружба», но то, что их... отношения все же существовали, явилось сюрпризом. Было так странно осознать это лишь после смерти Картер.  
Он мог бы прислать ей на могилу корзину цветов со словами соболезнования, но этот этап они уже проходили при заочном знакомстве, и он помнил, что белые лилии с траурной лентой Картер совсем не понравились. Поэтому на настоящие похороны детектива он пришел лично, намеренно позабыв и о том, что туда явится пол полицейского департамента, и о своем положении беглого заключенного. Возвращаться в тюрьму Элаису все же не слишком хотелось, поэтому он слегка опоздал и приехал на кладбище к тому моменту, когда официальная часть успела закончиться, а полицейские в основном разошлись. Этот визит в любом случае виделся глупостью, но Карл Элаис всегда отличался упорством в вещах, которые полагал истинно важными.  
Они сидели бок о бок, глядя на могилу, мужчина и мальчик. Карл знал, кто это: бывший муж Джоселин и ее сын. Даже ребенком Элаис редко испытывал жалость — похоже, природа отмерила ему очень мало сочувствия. Но при виде этих двоих, таких близких в совместной скорби, на Карла нахлынули воспоминания. Маленький мальчик, бредущий прочь с места убийства, холодный мрамор надгробья под пальцами, раны от проволоки на руках... Элаис невольно коснулся этих шрамов — единственной зримой памяти об отце, кроме отражения в зеркале. Кем бы стал Карл, если бы родной отец скорбел вместе с ним, вместо того, чтобы платить за убийство любовницы и ее ребенка? И кем станет сын Джосс теперь, когда его мать застрелил другой полицейский?  
Он подошел ближе, произнеся слова соболезнования, давно уже ставшие привычными, но чуть ли не впервые за его взрослую жизнь — искренние. Почти облегчение: его не узнали. Естественно, Карл Элаис куда больше напоминал учителя, которым когда-то и притворялся, чем криминального босса, хотя телевизор семье детектива стоило бы смотреть почаще.  
Однако очередной, опрометчивый с точки зрения собственной безопасности жест не принес душе желанный покой. «Ну что же, — думал Элаис, шагая по кладбищу, — Картер уже не вернуть, но всегда есть возможность для мести». Вот в этом предмете он разбирался отлично. Куда лучше, чем в том, как приносить настоящие соболезнования.  
... Поручая помощнику убить Симмонса, Карл высказал и пожелания насчет способа смерти. Проволока... это так символично. И у Симмонса, в отличие от него самого, не будет возможности подставить под нее что-либо, кроме собственной шеи...


End file.
